Pokemon Journeys
by jesse777
Summary: Pokemon trainer Jestin begins his journey with a loyal Charmander. With evil on the horizon and the fate of the world at stake can jesse defeat them and return the balance of the world. Can he achieve his lifelong goal and become champion? Read and find out.


Jestin wakes up in the morning to get his first pokemon. He goes to the lab to get a charmander.

Jestin gets charmander. Jestin and charmander go to the fields to find pokemon. A wild pichu

appears.

"I choose you charmander .

the wild pichu use thunder shock which shoots elektricity at charmander charmander dodges the

attack. Jestin throws a pokeball chk chk chk ding the wild gains 123

experience.

Jestin goes to battle the gym leader. The gym leader sends out Aron, Jestin sends out pichu.

"Pichu use Quick attack. Aron dodges the attack and uses tackle. Pichu moves out of the way

and uses thundershock which shocks Aron and makes him faint. Jestin beat the steel type gym

leader!

What is this! Pichu is evolving! Pichu evolves into pikachu.

Jestin goes to the woods and a trainer gives him a froakie. Jestin finds a wild nidoran.

"I choose you charmander!" Charmander use ember It is a critical hit! Jestin throws a pokeball

chk chk chk ding nidoran was caught . .

Jestin battles a trainer who sends out a pidgey. Jestin sends out charmander.

"Charmander use ember!"

"Pidgey use quick attack!"

"Charmander hang in there, charmander use scratch !" Pidgey fainted. Jestin gets 576 for

winning, charmander gains 377exp.

What is this? Charmander is evolving! Charmander evolves into charmeleon.

Jestin goes to beat the grass type gym leader, Teresa. She sends out gogoat and Jestin sends

out fraokie.

"Froakie use tackle!"

"Gogoat use razor leaf!"

"Fraokie dodge it! Fraokie use tackle!" Gogoat use razor leaf .froakie use bounce gogoat fainted.

Fraokie gained 777 exp.

What is this? Fraokie is evolving! Fraokie evolved into frogaitior.

"Return! I choose you charmeleon!" Teresa sends out tropius.

"Charmeleon use ember!" It is super effective! Tropius fainted. Charmeleon gained 577 exp.

Jestin beat the grass type gym leader!

He goes back to the woods and finds a wild pidgey.

"I choose you nidoran! Nidoran use horn attack!" Jestin throws a pokeball and catches the wild

pidgey. A wild riolu appeared.

"I choose you pidgey! pidgey use tackle!" The riolu uses force pidgey go

uses double kick the riolu uses quick attack . Jestin throws a pokeball. Gotcha!

Riolu was caught. A wild weavile appeared go riolu riolu use force palm .

The wild weavile used ice shard riolu use quick attack .The wild weavile uses ice beam .

"Return riolu."

Jestin goes to beat the fighting type gym leader The gym leader, Bryce, sends out hitmonchan

while Jestin sends out nidoran.

"Nidoran use tackle!"

"Hitmonchan use power up punch!"

Nidoran uses horn attack. Hitmonchan fainted. Nidoran gain 787 exp. Bryce sends out hitmonlee.

"Return nidoran!"

Jestin chooses pikachu. "Pikachu use electro ball," Jestin says. Pikachu shoots out a big ball of

electricity which strikes Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee uses double kick, which knocks pikachu down, but

he gets back up and uses electro ball which slams into hitmonlee with such force that he faints.

Gym leader Bryce sends out hitmontop. Jestin calls Pikachu back and chooses frogadier.

Frogadier uses water pulse, it strikes hitmontop and bangs it into a wall. Hitmontop gets back up

and uses rollout. Frogadier dodges it and uses one more water pulse. Hitmontop faints. Jestin

gets 577 for winning; Frogadier gets 867 exp. Bryce gives Jestin hitmonlee, up

punch, a mega stone and mega ring.

Jestin goes to the high grass; a wild cranidos appears.

"I choose charmeleon! Charmeleon use dragon rage!" Jestin throws a pokeball and catches the

cranidos.

A wild Tyrunt appeared next.

"I choose you nidoran, use tackle!" Jestin throws a pokeball. Gotcha! Tyrunt was caught.

Jestin found a wild rhyhorn.

"I choose you nidoran! Nidoran use tackle! Pokeball go!" Rhyhorn escaped!

"Nidoran use horn attack; pokeball go! I caught a rhyhorn!"

Jestin goes to beat the gym leader Cirisa. Gym leader Cirisa sends out dewgong.

"I choose you frogadier! Frogadier use water pulse! Use ice beam, frogadier!" Water pulse is a

critical hit! Dewgong fainted. Frogadier gains 899 exp.

"Return, frogadier! Go charmeleon!"

"I choose you, glalie!"

"Charmeleon use dragon rage!"

"Glalie use ice beam!"

"Charmeleon dodge it and use ember!" It is super effective! Glalie fainted.

"Charmeleon, return! ! choose you pikachu." Jestin yells.

Cirisa twirls and tosses a pokeball into the air. "I choose you, weavile!"

"Pikachu, use slam!"

"Weavile, use shadow claw!"

"Pikachu, dodge it and use electro ball!" Weavile fainted.

Jestin beat gym leader Cirisa!

After the battle Jestin went to the city to get something to eat. While he was waiting in line to order

he heard a couple of grunts talking about capturing rayquaza at Mount Plasma. They were from

Team Space and they were plotting to use rayquaza's power to take over the world. Jestin slipped

away without being seen and went back to the Pokemon Center. He had Nurse Joy heal all of his

pokemon so they would be in tip-top shape for the battle ahead. Jestin knew that it was up to him

and his pokemon to save the world! Jestin packed his gear and gathered his pokemon and

headed for Mount Plasma. He figured the best way to stop Team Space would be to capture

rayquaza before they could.

However when Jestin got to Mount Plasma he found that Team Space was there and battling

rayquaza. Jestin steps in and begins to use his pokemon to help rayquaza escape. The first grunt

uses medicham and the second grunt sends out kadabra. Jestin sends out charmeleon and

rhyhorn. Charmeleon uses fire fang on medicham and he is hit. Rhyhorn uses a horn attack on

Kadabra but Kadabra uses psychic and rhyhorn is thrown away. Medicham uses power up punch

on Charmeleon and he falls over but jumps back up ready to go. Rayquaza uses outrage and all

the other pokemon faint. Team Space acts quickly and sends out Gangar while Rayquaza is still

confused. Gengar evolves into Mega Gengar. Mega Gengar uses shadow claw and Team Space

captures Rayquaza. They pack up their stuff and leave quickly for their base. "Better luck next

time, ha, ha, ha!" they chuckle at Jestin as they walk away. Jestin uses an escape rope to get

down the mountain quickly. When he is at the bottom he recovers his bike which he left in some

bushes and pedals as fast as possible to get to the Team Space base.

When he arrives he sees that the building is surrounded by grunts on every side.

Jestin bravely steps forward and says, " I'm here to battle you so I can stop you from taking over

the world."

The grunt sends out golbat, so Jestin chooses riolu and the fight begins. Riolu uses power up

punch and golbat is hit. Then golbat uses wing attack, which throws wind at riolu and he takes a

hit. Riolu uses dig; he goes underground and cannot be seen. Golbat uses tackle but his attack

misses. Riolu pops up and uses force palm and Golbat faints.

What's this? Riolu is evolving! Riolu evolves into Lucario.

Jestin and Lucario are an unstoppable team and defeat all of the grunts easily. Finally he gets to

their Team Space Boss Bryan sends out kangaskhan. Jestin sends out nidoran.

What is this? Nidoran is evolving! Nidoran evolved into nidorino!

"Nidorino use double kick on kangaskhan!"

"Kangaskhan use mega punch!" Nidorino dodges the attack and uses horn attack, but

kangaskhan dodges it. Kangaskhan uses zen headbutt, which knocks Nidorino into a wall.

Nidorino uses ice beam and it hits Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan uses mega kick, which hits nidorino,

and he faints. Jestin sends out Frogadier.

"Frogadier use surf," Jestin shouts. Frogadier shoots out a giant wave which does massive

damage to Kangaskhan and causes him to faint. Bryan sends out noivern. Jestin tells Frogadier

to use sticky web and it sticks noivern to the ground. Noivern uses dragon rage, it isn't very

effective so frogadier immediately recovers and uses ice beam, which strikes noivern and freezes

him in solid ice. Noivern uses bite and breaks the ice. Frogadier uses surf and Noivern faints.

Team Space Boss Bryan sends out magnezone. Jestin returns frogadier and sends out

charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use ember," Jestin shouts. Charmeleon shoots out a small ball of fire that is super

effective. Magnezone uses discharge which strikes Charmeleon to the ground, but he gets back

up and retaliates with fire fang and now Magnezone is down for the count!

The boss then sends out venusaur. Jestin returns charmeleon and sends out tyrunt. Tyrunt uses

dig and goes underground. Venusaur uses solar beam but he misses because tyrunt is still

underground. Jestin returns tyrunt and and sends out weavile.

"Weavile use ice beam," It is a critical hit! It is super effective! Venusaur space boss

bryan sends out bisharp.

"Return weavile!" Jestin yells. "Go Lucario, use aura sphere!" It is super effective! Bisharp fainted.

Team Space Boss Bryan sends out sharpedo.

"Lucario, return! Jestin sends out pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" It is super effective! Sharpedo fainted.

Jestin beat Team Space Boss Bryan! He releases rayquaza; rayquaza returns to its home.

Jestin goes to Cesha City and finds out there is a gym there. He goes to beat the gym leader.

Gym leader Violet sends out accelgor. Jestin sends out charmeleon.

What's this? Charmeleon is evolving! Charmeleon evolved into charizard!"

"Return charizard! I choose you tyrunt!"

What's this? Tyrunt is evolving! Tyrunt evolved into tyrantrum!"

"Return tyrantrum! I choose you frogadeir!"

"What's this? Frogadier is evolving! Frogadier evolved into greeninja!

Jestin uses greeninja. He tells greeninja to use water pulse which hits accelgor and makes him

flinch.

"Use Surf, Greeninja!" Jestin says. Accelgor uses giga drain which takes Greeninja's health and

gives it to Accelgor. Greeninja uses water shuriken which throws a fast shuriken of water at

Accelgor and makes him faint.

Gym leader Violet sends out Larvesta. Larvesta uses giga drain and steals more of Greeninja's

health. Greeninja is now feeling so weak that he faints.

Jestin sends out Charizard. He tells him to use flare blitz which throws balls of fire at Larvesta,

who can't take the heat and faints.

Violet sends out her last pokemon, Ariados.

Charizard Mega evolves into Mega Charizard X!

"All Right!" shouts Jestin, "Mega Charizard use heat wave!" The heat wave is super effective and

Ariados faints.

Jestin beat Gym Leader Violet! She gives him tm89 U-turn. Jestin gets the Bug Badge!

Jestin leaves the gym and goes to Route 234. He runs into a wild rapidash. Jestin sends out

Lucario. Lucario uses Aura sphere and rapidash takes a hit. Then he recovers and uses fire blast

which does 110 damage to Lucario. Lucario then uses Power up punch to end it. Rapidash faints.

Lucario gains 335 exp for winning and goes up to level 42 .

Jestin gets out of Route 234 and gets into Centry City. He goes on to beat the gym leader.

The gym leader Colan sends out dusknoir.

"I choose you charizard! Charizard use flare blitz!"

"Dusknoir, use ice punch!" It's not very effective. Charizard uses heat wave, which shoots a giant

wave of Dusknoir leader colan sends out trenvant charizard

use flare blitz . it;s super effective trenvant fainted.

gym leader colan sends out chandluer. jestin calls back charizard and sends out greeninja

greeninja use surf which shoots a giant wave at chandluer it is super effective chandlure fainted.

jestin beat gym leader colan .jestin get's the terror badge jestin got 789 for winning

jestin goes to the hills and cut's the tree and cobalion charges

at jestin go pikachu .pikachu use thunderbolt the cobalion uses secret sword pikachu dodge the

attack pokeball go chk chk chk ding .I Caught cobalion cobalion was transferred to bill's PC.

Jestin needs to go underground to get where groudon is tyrantrum use dig. it is a long maze

finally jestin get's to where groudon is. groudon is ready to battle go lucario lucario use aura

sphere the groudon uses heat wave pokeball go chk chk chk ding i caught groudon. jestin goes

to N's castle jestin runs into N. N sends out Zekrom Jestin sends out Groudon groudon use heat

wave Zekrom fainted . Jestin received the dark stone Jestin goes to Dragon's Spiral Tower .

Jestin revived Zekrom go rhyhorn rhyhorn use earthquake it is super effective pokeball go chk chk

chk oh no the pokemon escaped Zekrom use fly pokeball go chk chk chk ding . I Caught Zekrom

zekrom was transferred to bill's PC. Zekrom use fly Jestin goes to the power plant . Jestin is

ready to battle Zapdos go Zekrom.

use fusion bolt it isn't very effective use fly .

it did a lot of damage pokeball go chk chk chk ding .

Jestin goes to mount silver . Jestin gets to the top Moltres is ready to battle .

Jestin sends out lucario use aura sphere the Moltres used flamethrower Lucario dodge it

pokeball go chk chk chk ding .

I caught Moltres Moltres was sent to bill's PC. Jestin goes to astron city to beat the gym Jestin

goes to astro city to challenge the gym leader. gym leader Cyran sends out electivire. Jestin send

out groudon groudon use earthquake.

. Electivire use thunder it doesn't affect groudon .

Groudon use heat wave . Electivire fainted .

Gym leader Cyran sends out ampharos . Return groudon go charizard .

Charizard use heat wave on ampharos .

ampharos use thunder charizard use flamethrower .

ampharos fainted go heliolisk .

Return charizard go Lucario Lucario use aura sphere

Heliolisk use thunderbolt Lucario use force palm heliolisk fainted

Gym leader Cyran send out richu.

Return Lucario go nidorino use poison jab raichu is poisoned raichu use thunder nidorino is hit

nidorino use ice beam raichu use volt tackle nidorino dodge it use ice beam raichu fainted .

Jestin received a thunder stone and ™ 25 .

Jestin beat gym leader Cyran .

Jestin received the thunder badge .

Jestin gave the thunder stone to pikachu what's this pikachu is evolving.

Pikachu evolved into raichu

Jestin gave raichu ™ 25 raichu learned thunder .

Jestin gave nidorino a moon stone what's this nidorino is evolving nidorino evolved into nidoking.

Jestin gave nidoking ™ 25 nidoking learned thunder .

Jestin goes to sky pillar.

And does the puzzle

Jestin challenges rayquaza to a match.

Go lucario Lucario use aura sphere the rayquaza used dragon claw ultra ball go chk chk the

wild rayquaza broke out of the pokeball the rayquaza used dragon claw lucario uses close combat

rayquaza uses rest rayquaza fell asleep.

Return lucario go charizard charizard use dragon claw .Jestin throws a ultra ball chk chk chk

rayquaza broke out of the ultra ball . Rayquaza woke up .

Jestin throws a great ball chk chk chk ding I caught rayquaza.

Jestin goes to tom city .

Jestin goes to challenge the gym leader.

Jestin send's out lucario.

James sends out camerupt lucario use close combat camerupt use earthquake it is super effektiv.

Lucario use dragon pulse camerupt dodge it lucario use dragon pulse again camerupt fainted .

Gym leader James sends out ninetales lucario use earthquake ninetales use overheat it is super

effektive lucario fainted Jestin sends out charizard .

Charizard use flamethrower it's not very effektiv ninetales use fire spin it's not very effektiv .

Charizard use dragon claw on ninetales.

ninetales use fire spin charizard use wing attack ninetales fainted.

Gym leader James sends out rapidash return charizard go greninja .

Rapidash use bounce greninja dodge it greninja greninja use extrosorery on rapidash.

Greninja use water shuriken it is super effektiv rapidash fainted.

Gym leader James sends out greninja go nidoking nidoking use megahorn

arcanine use fire blast .

nidoking use earthquake arcanine fainted .

Gym leader James sends out magcargo .

return nidoking go zapdos zapdos use thunder magcargo use flamethrower .

Zapdos use thunder magcargo fainted.

Jestin beat gym leader James .

Jestin gets ™ battles a trainer for a zoroark.

Jestin sends out lucario. lucario mega evolve. mega lucario use aura sphere..zoroark use

night gaze mega lucario use power up fainted ..

Jestin got 975 for winning lucario gained 567 goes to Victory road.

Jestin goes through victory road .Jestin goes to challenge the elite four.

Jestin challenges elite four bruno .

Jestin sends out nidoking . Elite four Bruno send's out primeape.

Nidoking earthquake primeape use focus punch nidoking use slash primeape fainted.

Marowak go return nidoking go charizard. Charizard use Flamethrower! It's not very effective.

Marowak use bonemerang charizard use dragon fainted. go hitmonlee return

charizard go lucario mega evolve mega lucario use aura sphere hitmonlee use jump kick .

lucario use aura sphere hitmonlee jump kick lucario use aura sphere hitmonlee

lucario go greninja go hitmonchan greninja use hydro pump hitmonchan fainted. jestin defeated

elite 4 bruno. jestin challenges peter. elite 4 peter peter sends out venomoth I choose you

RayQuaza mega evolve Dragon ascent venomoth fainted peter sent out beedrill dragon ascent

beedrill fainted. peter sent out butterfly dragon ascent butterfly fainted. peter sent out scizor

dragon ascent scizor defeated elite 4 peter. jestin challenges elite 4 N. elite 4 N sent

out krookodile .go lucario close combat krookodile fainted. N sent out bisharp lucario use close

combat bisharp fainted. go liepard lucario use close combat liepard fainted . N sent out zorark

lucario use close combat zorark defeated elite 4 N.

Jestin challenged elite 4 steven . Jestin sent out charizard. steven sent out aegislash charizard use

overheat agislash magnezone charizard use flamethrower magnezone

charizard go lucario elite 4 steven sent out aggron lucario use close combat aggron fainted. return

lucario go charizard elite 4 steven sent out metagross.

charizard use blast burn metagross defeated elite 4 challenged

champion jonathan champion jonathan sent out agislash charizard use flare blitz agislash fainted.

return charizard go lucario jonathan lucario go greninja jonathan sent out charizard

greninja use hydro pump charizard fainted. jonathan sent out talon flamegreninja use hydro pump

talon flame greninja go lucario jonathan sent out tyrantrum lucario use close combat

tyrantrum fainted. jonathan sent out lucario lucario use close combat lucario close combat to

jestin's lucario fainted .go charizard charizard use blast burn lucario fainted. Jestin defeated

champion jonathan. Jestin became champion

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8


End file.
